A World Half-Full
by Kallin Presley
Summary: What if every adult disappeared off the face of the Earth? And how would your favorite cartoon children react to this?
1. The Event

**Lori**

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. _Lori groaned, and shoved her pillow over her head. Some days she felt like just smashing the dang alarm clock until it doesn't dare beep again. Beside her, Leni yawned. "Time to get up, Lori." Lori moved her head out from under the pillow, not hindering the scowl working its way across her face. She reluctantly got up out of bed, and made her way out of the room, passing Leni getting dressed. She stepped out into the hall, finding herself face to face with a five-person long line for the bathroom.

Lori groaned to herself, as a clearly grumpy Lynn pointed a thumb behind her, saying, "Back of the line, sis." Lori stomped herself over to the end of the line, and waited, tapping her foot irritably. Behind her, she heard the door to Lincoln's room open, and the boy in question walk down the stairs to get some breakfast. It was ten minutes before Lori was able to lay a hand on the door knob to the bathroom, before Lincoln marched back up from the kitchen.

"Um, Lori?", said Lincoln. Lori grunted in annoyance, and looked back at him. "What is it, twerp? I need to use the bathroom." To his credit, Lincoln actually looked genuinely worried about something. "I checked downstairs, and Dad isn't anywhere. do you know if he went to the restaurant early?" Lori rolled her eyes. "Yeah, probably. Now try not to bother me before this morning's done." She then went inside the bathroom, leaving a not-so-reassured Lincoln behind.

Inside the bathroom, Lori raised her eyebrow. As a matter of fact, Dad hadn't said anything about going to the restaurant early. Usually, he's around to greet us in the morning before going to work. She mulled it over for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders. She set about making herself ready for the day, before heading out of the bathroom, letting in a clearly holding-it-in Lana. She was just about to head downstairs to get some breakfast herself, when her phone rang. She hurried into her room, subconsciously hoping it was dad, when she saw that it was Bobby. "Hey, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear, how's it-"

"Babe.", came the extremely worried sounding Bobby on the other end. "Something bad's happening." Fright bounced up Lori's spine when she heard the sound of his voice. "B-Bobby, what's wrong?" Bobby gulped, and went into a rushed explanation. "I'm not really sure what's happening, but we woke up to find all of the adults in our house were gone... just _gone. _Everyone's upset: C.J.'s crying, Carlotta's freaking out. There's a bunch of screaming going on outside. Lori, we're afraid to go outside. I called to see how thing's are your end is doing."

Lori felt a cold chill run down her spine. _Dad wasn't here this morning. _She put down the phone, and rushed to her door. Outside, she almost ran smack dab into Lisa, who was staring up at her with blank, expressionless eyes and carrying a device. "Something of great magnitude is happening." Lori stared at her, then bolted past her down the steps. The rest of her siblings were down there themselves, looking ready for school. However, they were doing something strange. They were all looking out the window, with equally worried expressions on their faces. "Dudes.", said Luna. "Why are all those kids walking the streets?"

Lori bolted to the window, looking out. True to her sibling's words, children were walking out of their houses, looking as confused as ever. Some were even crying. Lori looked on in growing fright. She was broken out of her stupor by Lincoln saying, "Lori, wh-what's happening?" Lori stared at him and her other siblings, unable to answer. She then bolted up back up the stairs, heading to her room. She quickly picked up her phone, tapped the icon to call her father. The phone rang... and rang. No one answered. She tried her mother as well... No answer.

**XXXXX**

Lori rushed through the streets of Royal Woods, not even bothering to use the sidewalks. She had tried to use her car at first, but it was a fool's errand, as there were cars parked in the middle of the road. This only served to fill her with more dread, as did the myriads of children and teenagers wandering the streets. She eventually reached her destination: Dad's restaurant. She desperately looked inside for any sign of life. The restaurant provided none, as it was dark and unused since the night before. She stood there gasping for breath in front of the restaurant, before rushing to her next destination: the dentist's office.

**XXXXX**

By the time Lori made it back home, she was sweaty and tired, but her sense of fear had only just increased. The various children had vacated the streets, and holed up in their houses, presumably to wait out what they hoped was just a bad dream. Lori tried to open her door, but it was locked. She saw Luan peek out from behind the living room curtains, then the unlocking of the door. She rushed in, only to find her various siblings huddled up on the couch, looking more afraid then they had for the rest of their lives.

Clyde was also there (looking like he had been recently sobbing), and he typically started bleeding from his nose and fainted at the sight of her. Meanwhile, the rest of her siblings crowded around her. "Lori, what's happening?", said Lucy. "We called all our friends, and they said their parents are gone. We've tried to call Mom and Dad, but they won't answer. What does it mean?", said Lincoln. "Lisa's bolted herself in her room, and won't come out. What do we do?", said Lynn. "We're so scared!", said Lana and Lola, on the brink of outright crying.

Lori looked at her family, and said, "I don't know."

**XXXXX**

**So, that's the first chapter. As you read in the description, this fic will be about various cartoon children coming to grips with a world where there parents have disappeared. There will be a lot more cartoon characters involved, like those from _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Total Drama, South Park,_ and _Steven Universe. _Besides all the adults disappearing, there will also be more strange things happening in the world****. Hope you enjoy this fic!**


	2. Evening

It was late. Lori was staring at the opposing wall in silence. _This had to be a bad dream, right? _They had spent the day trying desperately to contact their parents, to no avail. They had scoured through news stations on television and radio, trying to find some sort of information on what was happening, but that was fruitless as well. Lori had managed to get contact with Bobby and Ronnie Anne again, but they only had the same info: their parents were still missing, and they haven't left the building.

Lori looked around the room at her various siblings. Lola and Lana were cuddled up with her on the couch, having been crying off and on all evening. Luna and Luan were both beside her, leaning against each other as they slept, while Lynn, one of the few left awake, was pacing the floor, throwing up and subsequently catching a baseball. Lincoln was sitting on the floor barely awake, while Lucy slept with her head on his lap. Clyde was also there, having fainted on and off all evening.

The only person not present at the 'party' was Lisa, who was still sequestered in her room. Lori had banged on the door all evening, commanding her to come out. However, the only thing Lisa deigned to do was give them Lily, who was in the room as well. The baby was now playing with blocks in the middle of the room, blissfully unaware to the mounting dread. Lori went back to staring at the wall. _What the hell was going on? Could it be... is this the end of the world? All the adults up and vanish into thin air. If so, then that may mean that Mom and Dad are... are..._

A door slammed upstairs. Everyone jumped, with Leni screaming out, "OMG! First, Mom and Dad are missing, and now we're are literally being robbed!" Panic began to spread over the room, which only intensified when a large shadow overtook the staircase. Lynn, Luna, and Luan tried to grab whatever could be used as a weapon, while Lana and Lola began to cry again. Lori, fearing the worst, watched as the figure came down the stairs to reveal... Lisa, carrying a miniature blackboard. Lori sighed in relief, then started to feel a little angry at the small brainiac who had refused to join her family.

Lori whistled hard into her fingers, provoking silence among the family. "All right, everyone quiet! Lisa, what the heck were you doing up there, and why didn't you come out when I told you to? Do realize that this is a genuine family emergency?" Lisa rolled her eyes. "Of course, I do. But the current international crisis needed my full-time attention." Lori was about to continue to give her a piece of her mind, before she paused. "What-what do you mean, international?" Lisa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, as the whole family stood waiting.

Lisa looked back up at her family, this time with genuine weariness evident on her face. "In the early hours of today, the entire adult population of the planet Earth ceased to exist." The family stared at her for a long moment, before Lucy spoke up. "How do you know this?" Lisa pointed upward to the roof of the house. "I currently have a satellite in orbit (just a little pet project of mine), and through that I was able to detect the massive population drop." The family all began to stare at one another, in daunting horror. If Lisa the genius said it was so, then... then it had to be... true.

Leni gulped and said, "So, does that mean that Mom and Dad are... dead?" Lisa followed up with, "Now that is an interesting question. No bodies were left behind, so we can deduce that our parental units just... vanished, right down to the molecular constructs. The big questions are how, why,... and who?" Lincoln raised his eyebrow, his face still the color of milk. "Wh-who?" Lisa nodded her head. "Yes, who? From the fact that everyone disappeared over the exact age of 18, we can deduce that this was a deliberate act. I myself have procured a number of theories, and-"

"All right, Lisa that's enough.", said Lori. All her siblings look at her, as if just remembering that she was in the room. Lori saw the looks on her sibling's faces; fear and mourning. "All right, I know that... things don't look so good, but I think we should all go to... bed, for now, and figure things out in the morning." Her siblings all proceeded to look around at each other, before getting up to go upstairs. Lori watched as they trudged up the staircase, before following them to her room as well. Once inside, she was met with a terrible sight: Leni was curled up in bed, crying.

Lori felt her heart break as she saw her baby sister openly weeping at the situation they were now in. Leni looked up at her sister, and said, "Lori, what's going on?" Lori didn't have an answer for her sister, and strode emotionlessly to her own bed. She laid down, and listened to Leni continue to cry. Outside her room, she could hear her siblings following Leni's example, and crying themselves to sleep. Lori looked at the opposing wall blankly as the world came crashing down on her. Tears slid down her face as she began openly bawling.

_Mom and Dad are, Bobby is somewhere in Michigan City, and we're all alone in Royal Woods. Oh, man, what are we going to do?_


	3. Peach Creek

Eddward (better known as Edd or 'Double D') was just waking up for the day. He sat up in bed, and yawned. _What a good dream that was, _he thought. He got up out of bed, putting on his slippers and walking to his bathroom. He was looking forward to a nice, normal day... at least, as normal as days got in the Cul-de-Sac for him. Hopefully, he wouldn't run into any of the Kankers or run afoul of one of Eddy's harebrained schemes. Nope, it'll be a normal day at school, followed by hours of studious... er, studying.

He was just finishing up brushing his teeth to a shiny, pearl white when a rough pounding echoed up the stairs. Double D peeked out of the bathroom down the hall. _Strange., _he thought. _Visitors, at this hour. _He stared in confusion, but then realized that this was most likely Eddy with his latest scheme. He rolled his eyes, and was about to head to reluctantly open the door, when a deafening crash erupted. Double D cringed away, as Ed came barreling up the stairs.

"Double D! Trouble! Bad!", said Ed, and promptly grabbed Double D by the collar. He then carried the shorter boy outside his house. Double D just sighed in exasperation. It looks like the craziness of the day had indeed already begun. It was outside in the larger Cul-de-Sac that Double D got his first inklings that there was trouble. Most of the Cul-de-Sac kids were outside in the middle of the street, instead of grumpily waiting for the school bus. Double D also noticed that there was a car in the middle of the street, unattended.

Ed ran into the small gaggle of kids, and planted Double D hard into the concrete. "I got Double D!", yelled Ed, straight into the boy in question's ear. "Good gracious!", said Double D, looking at the assembled children. "What's going on?" Eddy, who walked up to his only three friends. "What happened is that our parents are missing, that's what." Double D raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Missing? Whatever do you mean?" Johnny 2X4 walked up, and said, "Well, me and plank woke up this morning, and our Mom and Dad wasn't there, even though they always are." Nazz raised her hand. "Like, same here.

Most of the other kids said the same thing, and Double D felt a sudden urge to comfort them. "Now, now, I'm sure there's a perfectly good (and rational) explanation for all of this. Your parents probably went to work early that's all." Sarah said, "Uh, my Mom's a stay-at-home mom, duh." Jimmy said the same thing, followed by some of the other kids affirming. Double D thought for a second, and said, "They probably went grocery shopping..." His face fell as he did some quick, logical thinking. "... at 8:00 in the morning."

"Oh, dear!", said Jimmy. "Something's gone terribly wrong, hasn't it?" Kevin walked in front of the group. "All right, gang (and dorks). I know things look confusing, but, don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this. Now, let's go back to our houses, and try calling our parent's workplaces." Double D raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why, Kevin, what a surprisingly logical conclusion." Kevin puffed himself up in pride. "Thanks... hey!" But Double D was already heading back to his house. His parents were always available at their work if the situation was an emergency, which, considering the dark feeling in Double D's stomach, it might very well be.

**XXXXX**

_C'mon, Mother and Father, pick up. _The phone stopped ringing, and Double D put it back in its holster. That was the first time that his parents had failed to pick up in times of emergency. Double D's brain began working in overdrive. _All the children's parents were missing, no one can reach them,... and the car that was parked in the street without a driver. _Double D's brain was coming to a fantastical conclusion, one that he refused to accept as logical. A loud knocking caused him to look to his door, where Eddy peeked in.

"Hey, sockhead. Me and Ed are going into town to see if we can find anyone. A bunch of kids a few streets over says that their parents are missing as well." Despite his grumpy demeanor, Double D could trace the hint of terror welling up in Eddy's voice. Double D could relate; at the sound that other children had their parents missing in the rest of Peach Creek, the sinking suspicion in Double D's stomach only intensified. "That sounds like...", started Double D, who swallowed his nervousness away. "... a great idea, Eddy."

**XXXXX**

It was nighttime. The Ed trio were making their way home after hours of fruitless searching for their parents... or any other adult for that matter. They had found no one; no shopkeepers, no policeman, no school teachers. Double D was discouraged; he thought that if he found just one adult, it would spare him from the conclusion he had come to for the adults' disappearance. That they were gone... for good. The 'Ed boys' had stayed searching for longer than any of the other Cul-de-Sac kids; indeed, they could see their respective lights on in their houses.

The Ed's looked at each other awkwardly. "Well", said Double D. "I guess we should go to our respective houses, and wait to see if our parents return." Eddy suddenly looked angry. "_When _they come back, not _if_!" Double D rubbed the back of his head. "Right, right, sorry." The gave each other one last look, then returned to their houses. As soon as Double D closed the door, he began to let tears roll down his cheeks in worry. _Oh dear, it seems we are in quite a predicament._


	4. Chapter 4

**Important Notice**

**I am currently reevaluating my online presence on this site and others like it, such as YouTube, Deviantart, , etc. I just feel like I've become too jumbled with multiple Google accounts and the like. Henceforth, I will be moving most of my stories to a new account on this site. **

**I say most of them because some of them have, to put it one way, not made the cut. I've just simply lost interest in doing a good portion of fics, so don't be too displeased if I chose not to continue them.**

**Thank you for listening, and goodbye for now.**


End file.
